Quiet Moments
by enemytosleep
Summary: He never asked her any questions, and she rather liked that about him. Written for the livejournal group springkink's prompt: 25 - D. Gray-man Kanda/Lenalee: Quiet sex - Her legs around his waist.


A/N: This is my first D. Grayman fic, so let me know how I did.

"Are you crying?"

He didn't seem concerned so much as he seemed curious. When she looked up at him, he had an eyebrow raised as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, but I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." It didn't look like he was going to offer any gestures of comfort, but that was okay with her. She had sought him out because of this. He never babied her like her brother was wont to do, or made her feel ashamed for worrying over her instead of himself like Allen sometimes did - though she was sure that was never Allen's intention, it didn't make her feel any better about it. No, Kanda was always quiet and impassive, an open ear for her to vent to. He never asked any questions, nor did he mention their meetings to anyone. For this, she was very grateful.

They both sat on the floor of the empty dojo, facing the far wall. Kanda shut his eyes again and continued his meditation, leaving her to her thoughts. Her legs ached as she shifted her weight. She'd have to go see Hevlaska sometime soon about this. She hadn't been able to activate the Dark Boots ever since the incident on the ship, which couldn't be a good thing. Hell, the team really could have used her help in Edo and afterwards on the Ark. Why was she always so weak? So unable to take care of herself?

She pounded her fist against the floor as a fresh wave of tears came.

"You know, that isn't helping me concentrate at all," Kanda huffed.

"I'm sorry. It's just–" She paused, fighting back a sob as she rubbed her wet eyes with the back of a fist, "It's just, I feel so weak. I feel like all I do is sit back and watch everyone fight and risk their lives, and I can't do anything..."

"You are an Exorcist. You are part of the fight too."

"But I can't even resonate with my Innocence anymore!"

"Then you should speak to your brother. There is nothing I can do for you here."

She stopped, weighing his words in her mind.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Kanda. All I ever seem to do is cry and bore you with my troubles. You're a good friend to listen to me."

He chuckled darkly with a playful smirk, but said nothing more. They sat together in silence for a short while. Kanda was immersed in his own thoughts, and Lenalee found herself watching him as he took deep, even breaths. She'd known him for several years, and yet she really didn't know much about him. If it had been anyone else, she might have believed that he kept himself from her was because he didn't think she was strong enough to shoulder his burdens along with her own. She always came to him when she was feeling particularly helpless, which surely didn't leave the best impression of herself. Somehow, she knew that wasn't the case with Kanda, though.

He'd always told her to train her body and her mind to become stronger. He'd told her she was strong to live the life she was living, to fight with the others against the Earl. None of them had chosen this life, they just had to do the best they could with it. It all seemed like common sense, but in the dark times when she was overcome with doubt, it always made her feel better to be reminded of all of that. She knew was lucky to have someone like him to talk to.

Before she knew it, she threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his collar bone. She could feel his breath hitch in his chest against her cheek.

"Thank you, for everything."

He didn't say anything in response, instead wrapping one arm around her waist and snaking the fingers of his other hand through her short hair. He nuzzled her head with his chin, and she could feel his warm breath over her scalp. They sat embracing each other this way for a few long moments, and then Lenalee pulled back to look Kanda in the face.

She said, "Thank you," under her breath, biting her bottom lip as another small tear trickled over her cheek.

He caught the tear with his thumb, dragging it down to her chin, and then cupping her jaw with his hand. He was always intense, but right then he seemed on fire. Before she could say anything more, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, reaching tentatively to run her hand over one of the loose sections of his hair. He didn't stop her, and it was as soft as she'd always imagined it to be. The kiss grew more passionate, tongues circling each other, teeth grazing lips. He leaned forward, pushing her back onto the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist seemingly all by themselves, and soon their hands were roaming each other's bodies through their clothes.

He rolled his hips into hers, and she arched her back up off of the floor. Their breathing was ragged and hurried between kisses. His hair draped over his shoulder and tickled her face. She made to push it back, but then he was pulling away and kneeling over her.

"Kanda?"

He started untying the waist of his pant, and somewhere deep inside of her, she quivered and burned. He let his pants drop low, freeing himself from the fabric before moving to pull down her shorts.

She tensed and placed her hands over his. "But someone could walk in on us."

"No one ever follows me in here except you."

"But what if someone hears us?"

"Then you should be quiet," he said with a smile.


End file.
